


Gravity

by sigmame



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating, Threesome, abo dynamic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmame/pseuds/sigmame
Summary: Alpha Chanyeol mendapatkan mate kembar, alpha Baekhyun and omega Bäekhyun. Complicated, pikir Chanyeol. "I don't think so" jawab kedua lelaki kembar itu. Begitulah awalnya akhirnya mereka bertiga berada di kamar Chanyeol dengan keadaan tubuh telanjang.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy! 

“Ini rumit.”

“ _I don’t think so_.”

Chanyeol hanya menatap dua kembar di hadapannya ini dengan mata membola dan alis yang nyaris bertaut – demi Dewa-Dewi, mereka berdua ini memang terkenal dengan keadaan mereka yang sedikit unik. Terlahir dengan wajah yang begitu sama namun status werewolf yang berbeda, Baekhyun – Alpha dengan mata raven dan tatapan dingin yang selalu ia berikan kepada hampir semua siswa satu sekolah kecuali, well, tentu saja… kembarannya, si omega Bäekhyun dengan bola mata abu-abu muda dan aura yang seolah bertolak belakang dari saudara kembarnya. Lugu, polos, dan begitu _fragile-looking_.

Keduanya mempunyai pelafalan nama yang sama, namun beberapa orang hanya menyebut mereka si Alpha Baek dan si Omega Hyun, sementara Chanyeol sediri? _Well, he knows nothing_.

“Umm, bagaimana jika kita bicara di tempat yang lebih privat saja?”

Baekhyun mendecih. “Alpha selalu saja mencari waktu secepat mungkin untuk _mating_.”

Chanyeol, sekali lagi dibuat menganga. “Bukan begitu! Lagipula kau juga seorang Alpha bukan, Baekhyun-ssi?”

“Ya, Alpha seperti kau. Jadi stop bertingkah sangat lamban, bagian mana yang tidak kau pahami, Park Chanyeol? _We’re mates_ , tandanya sudah kau lihat sendiri. _Now we just need to fuck so my brother doesn’t have to bear another annoying heat month, understood?_ ” Nada Baekhyun mulai sengit dan matanya menggelap beberapa tone lagi, namun sebelum Chanyeol hendak membuka suara untuk menyanggah, ia terdiam begitu melihat mata itu melembut dan kerutan di dahi si Alpha menghilang. “Heat-mu akan datang sebentar lagi ya, Hyunnie?”

Omega yang sekarang menjadi perhatian dua Alpha itu hanya mengangguk, Chanyeol tidak mendengar banyak kata keluar dari bibir omega itu dari awal pertemuan mereka. Well—Chanyeol sendiri saja tidak dapat berkata banyak, ia baru hendak beres-beres untuk pulang ketika si kembar masuk ke kelasnya dan mengatakan bahwa tanda mereka sudah muncul dan cocok dengan tanda Chanyeol (sistem modern mempermudah pencarian mate dengan cara seluruh Alpha diwajibkan untuk mendaftarkan tanda mereka sehingga ketika tanda dari Omega yang sudah cukup umur keluar, para Omega dapat dengan mudah bertemu dengan pasangannya).

_It’s just… not every day an Alpha gets to mate two mates at the same time._

_Let alone_ , Alpha-Omega _twin_.

Dia sedang beruntung atau kena musibah? Dia sendiri tidak paham.

“ _Just, can we please talk about this elsewhere?”_ Chanyeol kembali memelas.

  
  
  


Itulah awal kenapa sekarang mereka berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun sibuk menatap Chanyeol—yang Alpha dengan telinga unik itu dalam hati memohon agar tatapan itu diputuskan saja, Baekhyun ini adalah Alpha dengan reputasi tatapan dingin dan Chanyeol sangat tidak senang ditatap seperti ini—sementara satu-satunya omega dalam ruangan itu menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar. “Wah, Chanyeollie rapi sekali~” pujinya tersenyum senang.

“Chanyeollie?”

“Hyunnie punya kebiasaan memanggil nama orang seperti itu.” Jelas Baekhyun sebelum si Omega dapat membalas, matanya hanya berbinar cerah dan ia mengangguk semangat sebagai tanda afirmasi dari perkataan dari twin-nya itu.

 _Dear Gods_ …

Chanyeol sampai bingung kenapa dua werewolf di hadapannya ini benar-benar memberikan aura yang berbeda, si kembar dengan status Alpha ini sangat pelit senyuman sementara si Omega tidak berhenti tersenyum seolah-olah kamarnya ini adalah kamar unicorn dengan segala pelangi menghiasinya. Bagaimana bisa semesta menciptakan dua kembar langka seperti ini? Bak pinang dibelah dua dari perawakan namun bagaikan langit dan bumi dari sifat – umm, agaknya Chanyeol juga tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan begitu cepat. Dia baru bersama twin ini dalam kurun kurang dari 24 jam.

“Wah, Chanyeollie punya telinga lucu sekali~” suara riang Bäekhyun kembali menggema, begitu renyah menyapa indera pendengaran sang Alpha berambut merah terang itu – ia tidak berniat mewarnai rambutnya merah, ia kalah bermain TOD bersama Sehun (sepupu liarnya yang handal dalam bermain game) – mata si Omega tampak jujur dan aroma tubuhnya tidak memperlihatkan kebohongan sama sekali.

Wow, Chanyeol merasa tersanjung. Salah satu Omega tercantik di sekolah memuji telinganya.

Dan, woah. Byun Bäekhyun benar-benar indah sekali—bibir mungilnya, gigi rapinya, suara indahnya…

Oh ayolah, Chanyeol. 

“ _Yes, dude_. Fokus, jangan melihat adikku seperti kau mau memperkosanya.”

“Bagai—”

“ _We’re connected with each other mind for some reasons_ , _remember_?” Baekhyun yang malas memutar bola mata, sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin ditanyakan rekan Alphanya itu. 

Yup, _and there’s another Baekhyun._

Fokus.

Oke.

Chanyeol harus fokus, benar-benar fokus.

“ _Park, I know my brother is irresistible_ tapi _focus, okay_? Kau yang menyarankan untuk menunda waktu mating. Jadi sekarang masuk ke inti, kau ingin membahas apa. Singkat, padat, jelas. Aku tidak suka orang bertele-tele.” Baekhyun menarik bangku belajar Chanyeol dan memposisikannya beberapa inci dari si Alpha jangkung yang duduk di salah satu ujung bedframe-nya. Sementara Bäekhyun? Well, Omega itu sudah setengah berbaring di matras dengan menopang dagu, seolah-olah ia tengah menonton drama dengan pemain utamanya kembaran dan juga mate-nya.

“Baiklah. Aku hanya bingung.” Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. “Aku tidak tahu dengan silsilah keluargamu, Baekhyun… tetapi aku sangat yakin tidak ada satupun di keluargaku mendapatkan mate dua orang sekaligus.”

“Anggap saja kau sedang beruntung.”

“Umm—tetapi aku tidak tahu prosesnya?”

Baekhyun kembali menaikkan satu alis. 

Chanyeol hanya menggaruk kepalanya canggung. “Kau tahu… mating? Apakah aku harus menggagahimu juga? Atau kau menggagahi kembaranmu?”

“ _What the fuck_ , Park. _We don’t do incest, that’s disgusting_!”

“Baekkie, _incest_ itu apa?” Lugu si Bäekhyun bertanya mendengar kata yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Alpha dengan mata sewarna dengan bulu gagak itu hanya menggeleng lembut, “Kau tidak usah tahu, Hyunnie. Tidak penting—dan Chanyeol, _let’s get this all cleared okay_ ? Mate aku dan Hyunnie adalah kau, Park Chanyeol. _So you get to fuck us both_.”

“Sebantar… aku juga harus _mating as in having sex with you? No offense but_ kau kan juga Alpha, _how is it work, isn’t it against the_ —”

Suara Chanyeol menghilang begitu bibir tipis di hadapannya bertemu dengan bibirnya, Chanyeol segera menutup matanya dan membiarkan seluruh Alpha dalam dirinya mengambil alih keadaan – tangan besarnya mengambil pinggang Baekhyun hingga Alpha yang lebih mungil itu menduduki pangkuannya, tangannya yang lain mulai memanjat menuju pinggul dan merambat ke perbatasan leher dan rahang mate-nya tersebut. 

Bibir Baekhyun menuntut ciuman dalam.

Sedikit menggebu untuk sebuah first-kiss tetapi Chanyeol menyanggupinya, toh sejatinya mereka adalah mate dan wolf dalam diri keduanya saling mendamda satu sama lain. Setabu apapun hubungan Alpha-Alpha, dua remaja itu sibuk mencecapi rasa manis dibalik sentuhan perdana mereka.

“ _See_ ?” Suara Baekhyun terdengar berbeda kali ini, nafasnya juga memberat dan matanya terlihat sayu menatap balik bola mata cokelat madu Chanyeol. “ _Not that hard, yeah_?” Sambungnya tersenyum.

“Umm—Baekkie, aku juga ingin kissing seperti itu…” suara mendayu dari Omega yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya terdengar menuntut dan lucu di saat yang bersamaan. Baekhyun lalu memberi isyarat agar kembarannya itu bergantian posisi dengannya, namun Chanyeol menggeleng dan menahan tubuh Alpha yang tampak bingung.

“Tunggu, aku masih ada pertanyaan.”

“Aduh, apa lagi sih Chanyeollie!?” Kali ini tampaknya yang sudah kehabisan stok kesabaran adalah si Omega, ia menatap Chanyeol sebal. 

“Aku bingung, nama kalian sama. Aku harus memanggil kalian apa?” Meskipun Chanyeol mendengar beberapa rumor, namun ia ingin memastikan sebelum ia malah salah mengalamatkan nama dari dua mate-nya ini. Mereka akan hidup selamanya, Chanyeol tidak ingin merusaknya dari awal walaupun agaknya sejauh ini apa yang terjadi memang tidak semulus yang ia inginkan.

“Oh, kau bisa panggil aku Hyunnie!” Mata si omega kembali berbinar. “Dan kakakku, Baekki—"

“Aku Baek.” Lanjut Baekhyun menjelaskan. Namun Bäekhyun agaknya menolak dan melotot pada kakaknya. “Tidak, Hyunnie. Kan sudah aku bilang, yang boleh memanggilku Baekkie cuman Hyunnie. _If he wants it, he has to earn it_.” Sengit Baekhyun kembali melotot menatap Chanyeol.

Oh—seorang tsundere rupanya, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang memasang wajah dingin dengan tangan terlipat memeluk perutnya. Alpha dengan telinga mencuat itu melirik atas hingga bawah; dimana Alpha mate-nya itu memadukan jaket denim dan celana denim kaus T-shirt putih dengan ukuran yang lebih besar namun tidak cukup dalam untuk menyembunyikan pertanda arousal di bagian pangkal pahanya. 

Entah darimana, tiba-tiba lelaki tertinggi di dalam ruangan itu mendapatkan kepercayaan diri lebih. Ia tahu persis beberapa orang sekitarnya selalu memberikan first impression padanya seperti “dominan” dan “menakutkan” karena tubuhnya jangkung, lengan yang _bulking_ karena ia memang gemar _work-out_ dan juga aroma Alphanya yang kuat.

“ _Oh baby, I think I already earned it though_ ?” Chanyeol tersenyum licik sembari membawa satu tangan kanannya menuju pusat arousal Baekhyun. “Kau mau bilang apa, _Baekkie_?” Alpha yang satunya menggigit bibir bawahnya, Chanyeol tertawa mengejek begitu melihat wajah cantik itu perlahan menurun menoba mencari bibirnya kembali. “No, ini giliran kembaranmu.” Tolak Chanyeol yang dapat mencium aroma kaget dan juga malu dari Baekhyun.

Dia bisa bermain dengan Alpha itu nanti; dia butuh untuk mencari tahu tentang si Omega, Hyunnie – yang dengan kelewat bersemangat menarik Chanyeol untuk ikut bergabung di kasur. Baekhyun terpaksa berdiri dan kembali duduk di kursi belajar Chanyeol; ia memperhatikan bagaimana mate ia dan sang adik memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Hyunnie, walau tidak sepenuhnya berdempetan sehingga si Omega tidak menahan beban berat.

“Wah, Chanyeollie tampan sekali…” kagum Bäekhyun sembari menyentuh pipi mate-nya. 

Chanyeol lalu meraih bibir tersebut seperti apa yang diinginkan sang Omega, menyesap rasa manis stroberi yang agaknya didapat dari sisa perisa buah dari permen yang dimakan oleh Bäekhyun. Tubuh Bäekhyun terasa lebih ringkih dan juga lebih lembut; tidak seperti kembaran Alphanya yang mempunyai otot-otot di lengannya, Hyunnie mempunyai lengan bagaikan mentega membuat dominan yang ada di dalam jiwa Chanyeol keluar seutuhnya.

Keduanya berhenti ketika Bäekhyun sedikit menepuk Pundak Chanyeol, ia lalu segera melapas pakaiannya dan melirik kakaknya, Baekkie yang masih duduk. “Baekkie, ayo ikut!” Ajak Hyunnie terdengar lugu untuk sebuah ajakan sex.

Chanyeol yang sudah telanjang dada lalu memperhatikan bagaimana dua mate-nya melepaskan pakaian, Hyunnie yang lebih dahulu polos tidak memakai apa-apa mempunya kulit bersih dengan warna nyaris menyerupai susu. Penisnya berukuran sedang dengan rambut sekitarnya dicukur habis, tidak terdapat rambut selain di kepalanya. 

Lalu mata almond Chanyeol menangkap si Alpha yang sudah melepaskan jaket-nya, memperlihatkan lengannya yang memang terlihat lebih berotot. Mata Alpha itu menatap Chanyeol telak sebelum ia terseyum dan mulai membuka atasannya. 

_Holy shit._

Baekhyun work-out sehingga dadanya terlihat lebih bidang dan lebih menonjol dibandingnya adik Omega-nya, namun kulitnya terdapat beberapa bekas cakaran yang sudah dapat diprediksi seluruh Alpha memilikinya. Penisnya berukuran lebih besar tentunya karena ia seorang Alpha, namun Chanyeol memusatkan pandangan pada rambut kemaluannya yang tidak dicukur seperti Hyunnie.

Untunglah Chanyeol memiliki ranjang berukuran queen sehingga tidak ada masalah ketika Baekhyun ikut bergumul bersama mereka; Alpha itu segera meraih pengait celana Chanyeol dan membantunya lepas. “ _What, cat got your tongue? Think you can’t handle me_?”

“Ap—hmph!” Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan jawabannya karena Baekhyun sudah memainkan penisnya di dalam mulutnya, sementara Hyunnie kembali mengajak bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman panas. 

Penis Chanyeol dengan sangat mudah ereksi karena hisapan dari Alpha mate-nya, sementara bibirnya kiri sibuk membubuhi leher hingga dada Omega mate-nya dengan ciuman basah. 

Beruntung sekali tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah Chanyeol saat itu, karena Hyun adalah seorang pendesah yang handal. Suaranya mulai terdengar ketika Chanyeol mengerjai lehernya, lalu semakin keras ketika lidah sang Alpha menyentuh kedua putingnya, terkekeh geli ketika Chanyeol bermain-main di pusarnya sebentar sebelum Chanyeol mulai membalik badannya dan fokus pada lubang senggamanya.

Baek lalu melepas kulumannya di penis Chanyeol, membiarkan Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi mereka sehingga sekarang Hyun berbaring menghadap kasur dengan pantat menungging menjajakan lubangnya yang sudah basah oleh cairan lubrikan. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah pahanya dengan jari memainkan lubang basah itu—sementara wajahnya menghadap kesamping dimana Baek duduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. 

Bibir kedua Alpha itu bertemu kembali namun kedua tangan mereka sibuk, jika Chanyeol sibuk mengerjai lubang Hyun – maka Baek sibuk memberikan handjob pada penis Chanyeol. Satu tangan lainya beristirahat di pundak lebar Alpha yang lebih tinggi tersebut sebelum ia meraih kepala belakang Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tidak lama sebelum Chanyeol akhirnya melakukan _fingering_ pada Hyunnie hingga Omega itu _squirting_ dengan cukup intens, sebelum ia tertidur pulas yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baek sedikit terpana sebelum mereka tergelak bersama.

“ _Well_ , sepertinya aku harus menyetubuhimu saat ini.” Tunjuk Chanyeol pada kemaluannya yang masih berdiri.

Baek terkekeh dan menggeleng. “Tidak, Park. Aku tidak membawa pelumas. Aku hisap saja sampai keluar, dan kau lakukan yang sama dengan penisku? Bagaimana?”

Chanyeol tersenyum menyanggupi. “ _Next time bring some lube and make sure_ Hyunnie _not this sleepy, yeah_?” 

**END**


End file.
